The present disclosure relates to a power semiconductor module which has integrated a power terminal for supplying electric power and a signal terminal for inputting and outputting a signal, the module of which is mountable on a substrate.
Power semiconductor modules are well known and are widely used on inverters, converters and UPSs (Uninterruptible Power Systems). The power semiconductor modules are applicable for a motor control, a switch, a power supply and the like.
A power semiconductor module typically comprised of an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), a power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect transistor) or a bipolar transistor is commonly formed by employing a transistor element and a diode device, both of which are wire-bonded on a DBC (Direct Bonded Copper) substrate, and a power terminal and a signal terminal extended to the outside, both of which are bonded to the DBC substrate.
Conventionally, the power terminal and signal terminal, which are separate components, constitute a wire connection structure where the power terminal and the signal terminal are separately wire-bonded to the DBC substrate.
However, the conventional power semiconductor module has the following disadvantages in that the wire connection structure complicates a DBC structure, increases the number of assembly processes, decreases a manufacturing yield and thereby becomes a potential cause of generating defects.